deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
A.R.A.B
About Us Welcome to A.R.A.B (Ally Recognition And Bravery)! A clan of awesome peeps who know how to think and play like a team. If you abide by the rules, you will be genuinely thrilled that you joined us!! The clan was published on October 23, 2016 by ELITE KILLER 11. Objectives Maintaining strong, realistic, and long term goals will motivate our members to keep trying our best in the clan. However we stand in Arena/Inner City together and within our power, we will dominate all the enemies often! Rules 1. Loyalty: - Clan Members do not report each other. - As a clan we stick TOGETHER we do not care what differences you and a member have between each other. The true enemies are OUTSIDE of the clan, not within. So use your logic, we can not fight others while we are fighting each other. - Clan Members do not scam/hack each other. - No swearing or prejudice will be tolerated. In other words, keep it polite and respectful, as there are women and children in this clan. 2. Honesty: - Clan members do not lie about issues in the clan chat. Not all people get along all the time as we all fight sooner or later. Unfortunately, this can escalate and cause things to be said or done over something trivial. If you find yourself in the wrong, then step up to clean your slate, do not lie about it. - Being honest with us is a sign of Respect, even if you are in the wrong. Do remember that and we always take Honesty into Consideration. - We all have commitments that can limit our time toward running and the clan itself. These are understandable, just make sure to let us know beforehand. Lying shows that you are not fit for the commitment of a clan and it is best you leave. 3. Respect: - Only the High Emperor/Emperor(s) speaks for the clan. - What needs to be remembered is that even though you may be of high rank, you were once a recruit like everyone else. You have been entrusted with power to uphold the clan rules, to keep peace in the clan chat, and to make time in the clan enjoyable for others. Not to be bias and mistreat clan members. - Abusing such power is extremely disrespectful of all clan members, especially the one's who decided on your promotion. - Clan members do not bully one another. Requirements - You have to be level's 80+ in order to join the clan. - You need to have Unlimited Wraith Cannon or Longshot PP10. - You need to have Tatakau Reactive, X-Dusk Reactive, Scarab Reactive, or Vengeance Guard. - Being in a clan requires to be an active member! However, if you join us for a short duration and be inactive for whatever reason. I recommend you PM the High Emperor/Emperor(s) before due to inactive. - We do NOT want anyone that is looking for just Clan X-Dusk, that's not our case. Rank’s High Emperor A king who holds a position of seniority over a group of other kings without the title of emperor. Emperor(s) A sovereign ruler of great power and rank, especially one ruling an empire. Executive The power to put plans, actions, or laws into effect. Elder An influential member of a tribe or community. often a chief of ruler: a superior. Protector In charge of the kingdom during the sovereign’s minority, incapacity, or absence. ARAB Control of a regent exercising the ruling power during the minority, absence, or disability of a sovereign. Become a Member In order to join, send a PM to the High Emperor/Emperor(s).